


Brother's Bond

by MyShadesAndMyRedConverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Teasing, mentions of underaged sex, poor sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse/pseuds/MyShadesAndMyRedConverse
Summary: When Sasuke lost his virginity he was nearly seven, too trusting of his brother when his hands caressed and fondled him slowly and sweetly, and he revelled in the attention, never getting so much time with Itachi, who always seemed to be busy training or on missions. From then on, it was a weekly occurrence that deep in the night, Itachi would claim his brother gently and make him squeal in pleasure, Sasuke not fully understanding what they were doing, but enjoying it nonetheless. That is, until the night of the massacre, that night leaving him traumatised and damaged.





	Brother's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is entirely inspired by every time Itachi pins Sasuke to walls, because for some reason he just loves to do so.

When Sasuke lost his virginity he was nearly seven, too trusting of his brother when his hands caressed and fondled him slowly and sweetly, and he revelled in the attention, never getting so much time with Itachi, who always seemed to be busy training or on missions. From then on, it was a weekly occurrence that deep in the night, Itachi would claim his brother gently and make him squeal in pleasure, Sasuke not fully understanding what they were doing, but enjoying it nonetheless. That is, until the night of the massacre, that night leaving him traumatised and damaged.

Despite doing what brother told him to do, to hate him with every fiber of his being and grow strong enough to kill him, that didn't stop his teenage body from feeding him lecherous memories in the form of wet dreams—dreams that left him a furious needy mess, tangled in his sheets as he palmed his erection away and tried to not think about the cause of his arousal, or that it was the same man who he hated with all of his might. Even thinking about Itachi with only hatred in mind threatened a twitch in his shorts, unable to separate the thought of his brother from the sexual acts he was tricked into so long ago.

Even when he encountered his brother again, focused on nothing but defeating him, did he find his mind wandering back to those nights. Being pinned to the wall, Itachi's hot breath against his ear, his body couldn't help but react to Itachi of its own accord and he growled in defiance of his own hormones. Itachi did nothing to show he noticed, only tormenting his brother with his genjutsu, making his escape before him or Kisame could be caught by Jiraiya. Sasuke was left terrified and terribly horny, an unusual mix of feelings that further confused him sexually.

The dreams only got worse from there, even after he joined Orochimaru's ranks, waking up plenty of nights with a flushed face and an embarrassing problem between his legs. He wasn't so shameful that he didn't take care of it, but he was much more cautious, especially when he was sure that Kabuto had a sneaking suspicion about what made him toss and turn late at night, and why he cried out for his brother desperately in his sleep. It wasn't until a month into his stay that Kabuto confirmed his knowledge of what Sasuke dreamt about by giving him an anaphrodisiac without a word, smirking knowingly, but willing to keep the boy's secret.

He urged himself to lock away those memories over the years, training himself to only think coldly when he thought about his brother. He became reserved and cool, level headed. But Sasuke couldn't escape his feelings for long. When he found himself face to face with Itachi once again, terror struck him as his manic brother went on about attaining his eyes, his light. But as he was thrown into the wall, as he felt Itachi's hand pin his hand, he felt his breath becoming ragged with more than just fear or exertion. Itachi paused as he reached out towards his eyes, noticing the way his brother couldn't help but react and his grip loosened a little, his eyes travelling up and down Sasuke's body. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke growled and struggled despite the sharp pain wracking his body. "Stop it." He gasped, looking away from Itachi's gaze with shame. He had wanted to get past this, this lingering craving for his brother.

"You're terrified, and still, that's all you can think about?" He asked, musing slightly in mild interest. "You did this to me, made me this way." Sasuke spat back, his breath catching in his throat as Itachi pressed his body close to his, pinning him with his weight too. "I was only being the brother you yearned for." He hummed, debating whether or not he wanted to continue to play this charade and continue the fight, or if he wanted to touch his younger brother once again. He'd missed the needy whines that would string out of him, how eager and willing Sasuke had always been to have Itachi inside him. He begged for it almost every time, and it had quelled the guilt that stirred inside him as he took his brother and made him undone.

In the end, Itachi's wants overweighed the fight and his free hand instead of prying out Sasuke's eye, lightly brushed down his face, his fingers splaying out on his neck and his thumb rubbing pressured circles into his throat. Sasuke's body curled away, but his breath came out short and wavered, showing his true desires to Itachi, who moved his face inches from Sasuke's. "Foolish brother, did you come here to kill me, or kiss me?" He asked knowingly, leaving the space unbearably close for Sasuke. He could feel small puffs of Itachi's breath against his lips and his face was heating up despite his resistance to give in. He'd worked so hard to banish his need for Itachi, worked so hard to focus on just his hatred, but face to face with Itachi, being in such close proximity... His voice broke and he let out a whisper of a mewl.

Suddenly, Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, no where near the wall and distanced from Itachi. "Genjutsu..." He huffed, his hands bawling into fists as the illusion still took an effect on his body. His mind screamed for him to forget his hatred and give into his needy cravings, that ten years was too long and that Itachi was the only one who could truly satisfy him. "Well, younger brother?" Itachi asked, referring to the question he'd asked in the genjutsu, Sasuke swallowing hard.

He was stuck, stuck between the fine line of hatred and lust. With every fiery, angry thought of Itachi, there was always a just as fiery memory—or better put—fantasy. "This... You're only making fun of me." He finally said, standing and glaring at his brother who's features had softened. Itachi didn't love him, and that's what he was truly yearning for. Itachi's attention and love and adoration. The elder brother didn't confirm or deny him, his propped hand in his coat slowly snapping every button open and letting it fall open. "Sasuke." He said, his face stone serious. He wanted to be able to touch Sasuke one last time, but only if his younger brother wanted it like he thought he did.

The younger brother shivered at the look he was given, lagging on an answer still as he tried harder to figure out Itachi's goal in teasing him like this. Itachi, usually patient, was beginning to lose himself though. He surged forward with incredible speed, catching the distracted brother off guard as he gripped his chin, tilting Sasuke's head up to brush their lips together. "Sasuke?" Itachi repeated, this time as a question as he mumbled the name against his brother's lips. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, but they both needed this, he was sure of it.

Before he realised what he was doing, Sasuke keened towards his brother, his breath shuddering as he tried to make sense of his emotional swirl of hate and want. Itachi took that as a yes, pecking him softly on the lips before he let go of his face and carefully backed him into the wall, pinning him for real this time. One hand held one of Sasuke's above his head while the other trailed down his chest, slipping his hand easily under his loose coat and thumbing a nipple. Sasuke responded with a silent gasp, keeping his body from arching into Itachi's hand, the elder brother pressing his finger into the sensitive bud and massaging it slowly, winning a better reaction out of his brother as his gasps turned into soft moans.

"You're still sensitive here. I wonder where else you'll still react to me." Itachi mused, getting a defiant glare in return that melted away when he teased his nipple once more. He dragged his nails down Sasuke's chest, letting them catch on the ridges on his toned stomach, his hand grazing his lower abdomen before it moved to pull at the rope tied around his waist. The offending clothing fell to the ground, Itachi letting go of Sasuke's hand to push off the coat as well to leave his brother topless. His actions were slow and methodical, savouring the moment he had with his brother since he knew he'd never have another one.

Everything Itachi did was to illicit a reaction out of his mostly pliant brother, wanting him to react, to show that he wanted this, dipping his head down to suck Sasuke's nipple until it was swollen and purple, the teen crying out and arching into Itachi's mouth, clutching at his shoulders and going as far as to pull him closer. Itachi hummed, pleased at the way he made Sasuke shout and squirm. Still nipping and teasing at his chest and collar bones he trailed his hand down Sasuke's torso again, his fingertips tracing just above his pant line back and forth slowly, not daring to go any further until Sasuke did something for him.

The teen knew his brother well, and he wasn't the desperate child he used to be, his face contorting into frustration. "Itachi..." He said breathlessly, his voice warning, not about to give in yet despite the way he strained in his pants. Itachi smirked at Sasuke's defiance, liking that he was more of a challenge. "Sasuke, you know what you have to do." He murmured, pressing his lips close to the younger brother's ear and feeling him shudder beneath him. Still he teased along his abdomen, occasionally massaging circles into his hip bone and getting desperate ruts, much more truthful than Sasuke who stayed silent, save for his small gasps and moans. Itachi tsk'ed and moved his hand down to trace up his little brother's inner thigh, hearing the teen begin to pant as he curled towards Itachi's touch.

"Sasuke." Itachi chided, dragging out his name teasingly and pressed his knee between his brother's legs, his thigh just barely brushing against Sasuke's clothed erection. Swallowing hard, the teen's hips began to roll just a moment too late, Itachi catching them and forcing them back against the wall and once again tantalisingly close to the friction but too far to be satisfied. "I-Itachi! No," he snapped, his voice on the verge of a whine if he hadn't caught himself. Itachi only looked him in the eye and Sasuke knew he wouldn't win, biting his lip and looking away. "P-please." He finally begged, his voice wavering as his cheeks heated up in anger and embarrassment.

And with that, Itachi's hand breeched Sasuke's waistband, palming his brother slowly first and milking out a few more delicious mewls before his fingers curled around his cock, pumping him at an even, steady pace. All Sasuke could think, was that he missed this, missed Itachi's hands on him, the way he touched him and the way his skin buzzed in response. His head fell back slightly, exposing his neck as he gasped and panted, Itachi skilfully rolling his thumb along the slit before attacking Sasuke's neck, viciously claiming him with marks and bites that took his breath away. As Itachi began to pull on Sasuke's pants, the younger Uchiha pushed Itachi's cloak off his shoulders, determined to not be the only one stripped down to nothing.

Itachi managed to slip one pant leg completely off, letting the other one dangle as he gripped Sasuke's bare leg and pressed it against his hip, pressing himself against his younger brother and earning a shiver. He brought his face close to Sasuke's, taking his chin again and capturing him in a kiss. Itachi nibbled his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open easily and slipping his tongue in to explore every inch of his brother's mouth, reclaiming him in every sense of the word. Sasuke reacted well, moaning into the kiss as Itachi rutted against him, able to feel how hard his brother was. He only broke the kiss to mutter teasing words against Sasuke's lips. "Little brother, how long have you been thinking about this? Did you really come here to kill me, because I find that hard to believe with the way you're coming undone."

Sasuke didn't satisfy him with a fiery reply, pulling Itachi closer to him in a silent beg for more. The older brother chuckled at his needy brother and pressed two fingers against Sasuke's swollen lips, gaining access without any resistance as the younger sucked and drooled obediently on the digits, knowing if he didn't, this would be much more painful than necessary. Panting softly, his lips just barely parted as the fingers were pulled from his mouth, Itachi's hand dipped down to trace at his entrance with his wet finger tips, teasing the teen and gauging his reactions before pushing past the ring of muscle slowly. He was far too gentle and it pulled a feeling of nostalgia and familiarity out of Sasuke, grunting as Itachi slowly opened him up, stroking his walls and curling his finger in just the right ways.

The younger brother felt dizzy, his head falling forward and resting his forehead against Itachi's shoulder, moans stuck in his throat as he wasted no time adding a second finger. Sasuke gave no resistance, his hips even beginning to roll mindlessly in time with the prodding fingers, biting hard at the slope of Itachi's neck to keep in a needy moan when he massaged against Sasuke's prostate, earning a groan from the older brother who's actions became more erratic and fast. Sasuke was just as urgent, clinging to his brother now and puffing out hot breath on his neck as he gripped at the back of his shirt, a whine regretfully tumbling out of his lips before he put words to his begging. "Itachi, c'mon." He pleaded breathily, more than ready, letting go of any previous inhibitions and shamelessly rutting against his fingers. It was nowhere near enough for him.

Itachi breathed heavily, his cock twitching in response to his pliant and horny brother, swallowing before his fingers left Sasuke's hole empty. The teen gasped and almost regretted what he'd said, but the elder brother made fast work of yanking his pants down and letting them pool around his ankles, shifting Sasuke so that his weight was held against the wall by Itachi as he pressed himself in slowly. Thrusting up hard and making his brother jolt, Sasuke's head flew up and fell back against the wall, panting hard before Itachi was ramming up into his brother without any relent. Sasuke's voice stayed stuck in his throat, sharp gasps leaving him each time the older Uchiha thrust upward, groaning and grunting into Sasuke's ear.

"Sweet brother, you're still just as mesmerising." Itachi could hear himself babbling out between noises of pleasure, grasping at Sasuke's hip and thigh with a vice-like as he ravaged the teen. But he could tell it still wasn't enough as he heard needy whines stumble out of the younger's mouth. With a breathy chuckle his hand dipped down again and he slowed his thrusts to press his two fingers in beside his cock. "You had always liked it because it was so big, didn't you." It wasn't actually a question, but a statement proved true at the way Sasuke cried out when he was stretched wider, his body trembling as he surged forward and captured Itachi's lips with his own thoughtlessly. Any reserved hate or rage for his brother had dissolved with ease, adoring the attention and love he felt from Itachi, and he hungrily searched for more as he bit at his brother's lips, their tongues meeting and sliding against one another.

The rough strokes continued, Itachi occasionally pulling Sasuke's hole wider to gain the delicious sounds that spilled into his mouth, devouring his younger brother with ease as he reduced him to a lust-filled pile of mush in his arms. Rutting against the teen's prostate, it earned him more cries of pleasure, loving the way Sasuke clung to him like he used to, scraping his nails along Itachi's neck and back as he was overwhelmed. Soon, with every thrust he could feel Sasuke squeeze around his almost painfully, panting as he broke away from his lips. "Sasuke, be a good boy and come for me. Come without me even touching you." He murmured hotly in his ear and the teen's body reacted to the nickname, gasping and moaning louder as he felt himself reaching his edge, the tight coil in his abdomen unbearable before Sasuke obediently came, splattering his stomach and chest with his release.

Itachi felt the walls around his cock tighten and pulsate, slipping his fingers out before sporadically thrusting until he reached his own climax, filling Sasuke with his warm seed. The younger brother's eyes had rolled back, sparks underneath his eyelids as his already spent body was filled with the hot liquid. His chest rose and fell heavily and he dizzily stayed in his afterglow, not noticing as Itachi faltered to keep him up and lowering Sasuke so his feet touched the ground again. But the teen was too weak, his knees nearly giving out as he let out a soft sound before Itachi pressed his body back against the wall to keep him upright. His hands pressed against the wall so he could keep his balance, feeling Itachi leaning heavily on him as his breath stayed ragged.

But now that Sasuke's mind wasn't fogged with lust, he found himself returning to his senses. Fear seized him, being this close to Itachi and he was about to shove him away when his older brother braced one hand on the wall by his head, the other cupping his mouth as he savagely coughed into his hand. His breath was shallow and raspy and when he pulled his hand away, Sasuke could see that blood splattered his palm and ran down his chin. Feebly Itachi uncurled himself, grasping at his pants and yanking them back up over his hips. Slowly, hesitantly, Itachi's eyes raised to meet Sasuke's face, surprised when he was met with shock laced with worry, rather than regret and anger. Suddenly, Sasuke's hand shot out with out a thought and his thumb carefully wiped the blood away from his chin.

Sasuke's face twisted into something similar to disdain for his own action, his eyes narrowing and then shifting away to look off somewhere else. The words stuck in his throat as he questioned whether or not he even dare ask. Did he even care? "Are you ill?"

Apparently he did since the words stumbled out of his mouth without his consent, wanting to clasp his hand over his lips after he said it, but instead he kept himself reserved and cold once again, seemingly asking just to know rather than out of worry. Itachi kept his gaze trained on Sasuke's face, seeing through the facade and his heart warming that somewhere deep inside of his brother, he still cared.

But all to quickly, Sasuke pushed Itachi away and began to get dressed quickly. On wobbly feet he pulled his pants back up and slipped his coat back on, tying the rope easily around his waist and securing his sheathed blade tucked at his back. Itachi watched him curiously, waiting for the teen to be fully dressed before he closed the distance between them once again, gaining a startled look from his brother. "I don't want to fight you anymore, Sasuke." He admitted, looking down. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, so I'll tell you the truth." This struck Sasuke oddly and caught his attention enough to not move away, looking Itachi in his eyes and seeing pain as he continued. He explained that he was under order of Anbu black ops to murder the clan, that it was to stop a coup led by their father and that his intent was to protect the leaf village, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke along with everyone else. He also went on to say that he wanted to pay for his sins so he traumatised Sasuke, led him to believe that his true intentions were merely to test his strength and that his goal was to one day steal his brother's eyes to obtain more power.

"I took medicine to keep myself alive for this day, the day that you were suppose to kill me, but seeing you want me like that... I couldn't go through with it before being with you one last time." He finished, his voice laced with regret and anger towards himself for not being strong enough to carry through his plans. "I only wanted to protect you, Sasuke. I told you before, even if I was just an obstacle to you, even if you hated me, that's what brothers are for." Sasuke's face was contorted in confusion and doubt before he recalled a memory that was once lost to him, Sasuke having sprinted after his brother as he tried to escape, throwing kunai at him. He remembered the way Itachi turned back to meet his gaze, tears streaming down his face as he tugged Sasuke into a parting kiss before he was gone without a trace, leaving the boy to sob in the street with bodies surrounding him.

"All this time. You lied to me all this time." Sasuke's voice came out quiet and wavering. "I spent more than half my life convincing myself to hate you, to despise you with every ounce of my life. I was prepared to give up my body, mind, and soul if it meant defeating you. Itachi, why?" He asked, his voice becoming louder and stronger as he continued. He clutched Itachi's shirt and buried his head in his chest, finding a familiar comfort in it as he felt warm arms wrap around him. "You didn't have to leave me." He mumbled, and Itachi held him like that for a long time, dragging his fingers through his hair as he comforted his younger brother.

"I'm sorry, little brother." Was all Itachi could manage to say.


End file.
